


A Tale of Two Grandmothers

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The website had actually launched slightly before the space rangers had made their identities public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Grandmothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



The website had actually launched slightly before the space rangers had made their identities public - supposedly it had just been a crazy old woman’s shrine to her granddaughter, who she claimed was a Power Ranger. Made in geocities, the under construction banner was displayed proudly above it. Mostly it was made up of baby pictures of the much younger girl, and the whole thing was just passed off as wishful thinking of a grandmother whose granddaughter lived in Angel Grove.

When the power rangers revealed their identities, her tiny little website was the first hit that came up on Yahoo’s search engine, as it turned out that it was true and Mrs. Sylvia Hammond’s granddaughter actually was a Power Ranger. The Yellow Ranger who had just helped to save the world.

The website was overloaded over the next few days, and Sylvia Hammond was overwhelmed with requests from the press for interviews. She did a few interviews and apparently thoroughly embarrassed her granddaughter before she was suddenly unavailable anymore - most likely at the urging of her granddaughter. The website stayed up, however, and every now and then a new picture would go up - some of them even showed Ashley morphed without her helmet! 

So when Sylvia Hammond got an email from Gladys Winslow, who introduced herself as the grandmother of the current Yellow Ranger, the only thing that could be done was for the two women to go, meet up, show off pictures of their granddaughters, and talk about the times that they’d been caught up in fights against monsters. While Sylvia was still proud of how she’d hit a monster with a stolen police car, she had to admit that there was something to be said for driving a forklift into the monsters.

And between the two of them, they might actually be able to get their granddaughters married off.


End file.
